Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by Eldwen
Summary: Lily est vraiment fatiguée de devoir répéter à James qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec lui... Mais que se passetil si elle accepte pour mieux le laisser ensuite?...
1. Et puis quoi encore!

**Quand l'amour s'en mêle… **

******Salut vous tous ! C'est ma première fiction, donc je m'attend à un peu d'indulgence de votre part, pour ce qui est de l'histoire, mais aussi pour la mise à jour. Je ne suis pas encore familière avec le système, alors… J 'espère que vous aimerez ! J 'attends vos reviews avant de lancer la suite. Bon, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire! **

**Premier chapitre : Et puis quoi encore !**

**Une jeune fille se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9 et ¾ et regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle attendait quelqu'un ou plutôt cherchais quelqu'un. Le nom de la jeune fille était Lily Evans. Elle avait les cheveux de la couleur du feu et de magnifiques yeux verts. Alors âgée de 17 ans, Lily allait entamer sa septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel collège, non, c'était un collège de sorcellerie. Et oui ! Lily Evans était une sorcière. Elle avait reçue une lettre à l'âge de onze ans lui annonçant sa condition et depuis, elle étudiait dans ce grand collège… Elle regardait autour d'elle quand soudain…**

**«-Alors Evans, on cherche quelqu'un ? **

**-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires Black ! **

**-Eh calme toi un peu, je te posais simplement une question…**

**-Oui et bien, tes questions, garde les pour toi ! »**

**C'était encore cet abruti de Black. Un séducteur de la pire espèce ! Il faisait parti d'un groupe appelé les maraudeurs et tout le monde les connaissaient à l'école. Il y avait Sirius Black, un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme le jais, les yeux aussi noir que les cheveux. Sirius était assez bâtit et quand même assez grand. Son physique avantageux lui permettait de gagner à lui nombre de jeunes filles et rare étaient celles qui ne tombaient pas sous on charme. Il y avait ensuite Remus Lupin, un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux couleur de miel. Remus n'avait pas le physique avantageux de Sirius, mais il n'était pas mal non plus. Plusieurs jeunes filles n'auraient pas détesté sortir avec lui. Il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow, un garçon assez rondouillet et timide. Peter avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Sa grande timidité le faisait passer presque inaperçu. Et finalement, il y avait James Potter. James était lui aussi assez bâtit et le fait qu'il joue au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor ne nuisait en rien à sa beauté, au contraire, elle l'enjolivait…**

**Lily continuait à chercher autour d'elle pour trouver son amie. En effet, la personne que cherchais Lily n'était nulle autre que sa meilleure amie Ambre. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu de l'été et Lily avait hâte de la revoir. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, Lily remarqua quelque chose d'anormal…**

**«-Comment ça se fait que tes amis soient pas avec toi Black ?**

**-Tient, miss «ce ne sont pas tes affaires» ose poser une question ! dit-il, l'air espiègle... **

**-Bon, c'est correct d'abord ! T'as fini oui ?!**

**-Pour ton information, James et Peter ne sont pas encore arrivé et Remus est déjà dans le premier wagon pour les préfets puisqu'il a été nommé Préfet en chef. Parlant de préfet, tu n'es pas supposée y aller toi aussi ? dit-il, un sourire au lèvre.**

**-Oui, mais je dois demander à Ambre de me garder une place dans le compartiment.**

**-Ah.»**

**Lily voit alors son amie et se dirige vers elle. Arrivée près de la jeune fille elle s'exclame :**

**«-Tu en as mis du temps, je pensais que je ne te verrais jamais à temps ! En plus, j'étais à côté de cet idiot de Black.**

**-T'inquiète Lils, je manquerais une année pour rien au monde !**

**-Bon, je voulais te dire de me garder une place avec toi dans le compartiment, je ne veux pas être obligée d'aller m'asseoir avec Mathilda Pratts comme l'année dernière.**

**-Ah oui, celle qui pleurait parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle et qui…**

**-Qui se plaignait tout le temps que Black ne la remarquait pas ? Oui c'est celle là.**

**-Je suis désolée encore pour l'année passée, c'est juste qu'avec Amos qui me tournait autour je t'avais complètement oubliée. **

**-Diggory ?**

**-Oui, tu savais qu'on sortait ensemble.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais comment ça sortait ?**

**-Je te raconterai ça plus tard, toi tu dois aller dans le 1er wagon avec Remus pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'est être préfet.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai ça. À plus tard alors.»**

**Lily se dirige alors vers le premier wagon. En arrivant à la hauteur de Black, elle remarque que ses amis sont avec lui. Quand James la voit, il lui fait immédiatement un grand sourire.**

**«-Salut Evans ! lance alors James en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. **

**-Laisse moi tranquille Potter !**

**-Je crois que ta petite Lily s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui Cornedrue.**

**-J'avais remarqué Patmol, merci pour l'information !»**

**Lily continue son chemin laissant les maraudeurs en pleine discussion et entre dans le train. Enfin arrivée au premier wagon, elle ouvre la porte du compartiment et entre à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle referme la porte…**

**«-Salut Lily !**

**-Salut Remus.»**

**Elle avait dit ça d'un ton plutôt morne et Remus le remarqua. Remus était le seul membre des maraudeurs avec lequel Lily s'entendait bien.**

**«-James t'a encore parlé ?**

**-Oui et je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour l'endurer celui là !**

**-Voyons, James ne peut pas être aussi pire que tu le dis. **

**-Bien sur qu'il l'est, et Black n'est pas mieux. **

**-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui va bien aujourd'hui au moins ?**

**-Et bien, au moins Potter ne m'a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui, c'est déjà ça !… »**

**En effet, James demandait au moins une fois par semaine à Lily de sortir avec lui et ce, depuis leur 4e année .À chaque fois Lily disait non. Non pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas beau, loin de là, mais c'était sa façon de se comporter qui la dérangeait. Selon elle, Potter était un être bourré de prétention et trop sur de lui ! Il sortait avec plein de fille uniquement parce qu'il était beau et s'en vantait à qui voulait l'entendre. Ce n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui avait tout sans faire le moindre effort ! De plus, Lily savait qu'il ne lui demandait de sortir avec lui que parce qu'elle était la seule fille qui lui disait non. Un fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il la laisserait tomber, comme toutes les autres filles avant elles. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas prendre à son jeu. **

**Après la réunion, Lily sortit du compartiment et tenta de retrouver le compartiment dans lequel Ambre se trouvait. Arrivée à la hauteur d'un compartiment dont la porte était mal fermée, Lily entendit des voix et ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'elles disaient. **

**«-Alors Lucius, t'as réussi à trouver ce que t'avait demandé Tu sais qui?**

**-Évidement, si non, pourquoi je serais avec toi dans ce compartiment Goyle?!**

**-J 'en sais rien, c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi t'avais l'air si inquiet tout à l'heure…**

**-La ferme ! Faudrait pas qu'on nous entende…»**

**Lily, curieuse d'en entendre plus sur ce que le Serpentard avait à dire, se rapproche un peu plus de la porte. Malheureusement, elle se prend les pieds dans sa robe et trébuche contre la porte. Lucius a perçu le bruit et ouvre alors la porte sur une Lily blanche comme un drap…**

**«-Alors Evans, on écoute aux portes ! Siffle Lucius.**

**-Pour qui me prends-tu Malefoy ! dit Lily.**

**-Ne me ment pas sale sang de bourbe !**

**-Comment oses-tu !»**

**Plus vite qu'elle, il la prend à la gorge et l'appui contre le mur.**

**«-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton compris ? **

**-…**

**-T'as compris oui ou non Sang de bourbe ! Il lui serre un peu plus la gorge.**

**-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée.**

**-J'ai rien entendu…**

**-OUI J 'AI BIEN COMPRIS… » Il desserre un peu sa main et lui lance :**

**-Alors qu'as-tu entendu Evans !**

**-Mais rien Malefoy…**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mentir ! »**

**Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort, la porte s'ouvre à la volée ! Dans l'entrée se tiennent les maraudeurs la baguette pointée sur les Serpentard. Ils avaient été attiré par le bruit et étaient arrivé juste à temps !**

**«-Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy !**

**-Toi on t'a rien demandé Potter !**

**-Tu la laisses partir ou tu vas le regretter ! Rugit Sirius. **

**-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Black !»**

**À ce moment Remus arrive et voit la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il décide alors d'intervenir…**

**«-James, il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**-Regardez qui viens nous rendre visite, ironisa Malefoy.**

**-À ta place je ferais gaffe Malefoy, Remus est préfet et il peut te coller une retenue.»**

**Le serpentard sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité. Il décida que tout compte fait, cette Sang de bourbe ne valait pas la peine de subir une retenue. Il la lâche donc. Lily se masse la gorge à l'endroit où la main de Lucius la serrait et lance un regard de reconnaissance à Remus. Tous les cinq sortent du compartiment.**

**«-Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à toi Lily ? demande Remus.**

**-Oh, euh, il a cru que j'écoutais à la porte. »**

**Elle n'allait quand même pas lui révéler qu'elle le faisait pour vrai. Elle allait continuer son chemin et avant d'entrer dans le compartiment d'Ambre qu'elle avait enfin trouvée, elle se retourne et dit :**

**«-Au fait, merci Remus.**

**-Mais de rien Lily.»**

**Et tout deux entre dans leur compartiment respectif. Remus entre et voit James lui lancer un regard noir. **

**«-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Cornedrue ?**

**-D'après toi Lunard ? **

**-Eh ! j'y suis pour rien si c'est moi qu'elle a remercié.**

**-Ouais, mais t'aurais pu nous laisser régler ça tout seul.**

**-Excuse moi si je ne t'ai pas laissé attaquer Malefoy pour t'éviter une retenue !**

**-Ouais, bon ça va. Mais j'aurais préféré régler ça à ma manière, dit James.**

**-Dis plutôt que tu aurais préféré sauver ta belle d'une situation dangereuse et qu'après elle te donne un baiser en guise de remerciement, dit Sirius en pouffant de rire.**

**-Ah, tais-toi donc Patmol.**

**-Je crois qu'il n'a pas tord sur ce point, dit Peter…»**

**De son côté, Lily était en train de raconter à Ambre ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le compartiment des Serpentards. **

**«-Alors tu crois que Malefoy mijote quelque chose ? demanda Ambre.**

**-Ça ne me surprendrait même pas, dit Lily.**

**-Et ce serait quoi d'après toi ?**

**-J 'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un truc secret et qu'il semble sagir d'un objet. **

**-Ouais, bon. **

**-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire à propos d'Amos ? **

**-Ah oui, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis le mois d'août, il n'arrêtait pas d'être vraiment collant et j'en ai eu assez.**

**-Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, le seul truc, c'est que moi Potter, je peux pas lui dire que je casse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, parce que je ne sort même pas avec…**

**-Ah, mais j'y pense ! Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui justement ?**

**-Es-tu folle !!! s'exclame Lily.**

**-Mais non, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu m'imagine, moi, Lily Evans, sortir avec cet arrogant de Potter !**

**-Penses-y deux minutes Lily. Si tu sors avec lui, tu pourras toi aussi le planter là ! Après il te laissera tranquille…**

**-Oui c'est ça et après Potter ira dire à tout le monde qu'il aura réussi à sortir avec la fille la plus inatteignable de Poudlard !**

**-Bon, fais ce que tu veux, mais n'empêche que ça pourrait marcher…»**

**Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Ambre lisais une revue : «Hebdo Sorcière» et y cherchais un sort pour se mettre du vernis sur les ongles sans dépasser. Lily, elle, ne cessait de penser à ce que Ambre lui avait dit. Certes elle voulait avoir la paix, mais de là à sortir avec Potter ! Et puis quoi encore ! **

**Et puis, comment avez-vous trouvé ? J 'espère que ça vous a plu. Envoyez moi vos commentaire, ça me diras un peu ce que vous en pensez, et si ça vaut la peine de continuer. J 'attends vos reviews a+ **

**Eldwen**

**Ps : je me suis toujours demandé comment on fait pour se mettre du vernis sur les ongles sans dépasser… hi ! hi ! hi!**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages inventés.**


	2. Miss Eléonore Wyngaerden

**Quand l'amour sen mêle…**

**Salut vous tous ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'étais pas mal occupée. Avec les examens de fin de session et les vacances de Noël qui arrivait, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je tenais tout de même à l'écrire assez vite, car je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens, même si ça arrive parfois. Je tenais aussi à remercier Véro, Miss Hell Black, Cerise Vanille et Malum-est pour leurs belles reviews. Puisque c'était les premières que je recevais. Bon, voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Cerise Vanille : pour ce qui est des fautes, je te remercie de m'en faire part. pour me faire pardonner, j'ai corrigée le premier chapitre. C'étais, pour la plus part des fautes dû à un problème d'apostrophe, mais j'ai compris comment les corriger… (Après 7 essais…hi hi hi). **

**Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages inventés.**

**Chapitre 2 : Miss Eléonore Wyngaerden**

**Arrivé à destination, Lily descendit du train et monta avec Ambre dans l'une des nombreuses diligences qui les attendaient. Au loin, elle aperçut Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Il faisait signe aux nouveaux de le suivre près des barques pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Alors qu'elle arrivait près des remparts, Lily vit le château et ses tours immenses. En percevant la lumière qui sortait par les fenêtres, Lily sentit une profonde paix intérieure. Elle était de retour chez elle, dans son univers, là où elle était acceptée comme une personne normale. Bien que ses parents trouvaient merveilleux d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, Lily était tout de même rejetée par sa sœur. Au début, Pétunia et Lily s'entendaient bien ensemble, mais tout ça avait changé. Depuis que Lily avait reçu sa lettre, sa jeune sœur la méprisait. Elle était un monstre pour Pétunia. La diligence s'arrêta enfin et Lily descendit, suivie par Ambre. Elle montait les marches lorsqu'elle aperçut un peu plus loin James qui envoyait un hibou. Lily se demandait bien à qui il envoyait cette lettre… Voyons donc, Lily se demander une telle chose! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que Potter faisait et à qui il écrivait ! **

**Après la cérémonie de la répartition, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledor se leva pour leur parler des règlements de l'école.**

**«Pour ce qui est des règlements, monsieur Apollon Picott, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'ils sont tous affichés dans son bureau. En ce qui concerne la Forêt Interdite, et bien, comme son nom l'indique si bien, elle est interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de se le rappeler…»**

**Lily vit James sourire à Sirius.**

**«Et finalement, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon appétit ! **

**-Enfin ! s'exclama Ambre. Je meurs de faim !»**

**Lily vit alors la table se remplir de victuailles. Des pâtés à la viande, des légumes, des salades, du poulet, des patates, du rôti… Le banquet de début d'année était toujours aussi délicieux. Lily était en train de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille quand elle entendit Ambre demander :**

**«À votre avis, qui c'est la femme assise à côté du professeur McGonagall ?»**

**Lily se pencha un peu pour voir de qui Ambre pouvait bien parler. Il y avait en effet une jeune femme d'environ 23 ans, assise à côté du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun foncés et des yeux bleus clairs qu'on arrivait à voir d'assez loin, tant ils étaient perçants. Une aura de bonté l'entourait et quiconque l'aurait aperçut se serait immédiatement senti en pleine confiance avec elle. **

**«Ce doit être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.»**

**C'était Remus qui avait parlé. Il était assis entre Lily et Peter. En face de lui, il y avait James et de chaque côté de James se tenait Ambre et Sirius. **

**«Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?demanda Peter.**

**-Eh bien, parce que comme tout le monde le sait, ce poste est maudit et jamais personne n'y est resté plus d'un an. La preuve : le professeur Stuart n'est plus là cette année.**

**-En tout cas, moi j'ai bien hâte de voir la façon dont elle enseigne, dit Ambre, enthousiaste.**

**-Ce sera sûrement très intéressant, dit Sirius, une lueur dans les yeux…»**

**Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui en même temps. Le fait que Sirius arrive à dire qu'un cours pouvait être intéressant était déjà une situation sortant de toute normalité, alors qu'il dise qu'il allait être TRÈS intéressant défiait toute imagination. Sirius se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, comme s'il avait dit une énormité.**

**«Ben quoi ?**

**-Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de dire, dit Peter.**

**-Ben quoi, avec une prof aussi jolie, comment faire autrement ?**

**-Je crains que ces mois de vacances ne lui aient totalement grillé le cerveau, dit James d'un ton compatissant.**

**-Je dirais même plus, il a complètement pété les plombs, ajouta Remus qui retenait de son mieux son fou rire. **

**-Bon les gars, je suis sûrement pas le seul qui ait remarqué que notre nouvelle prof de DCFM est vraiment canon !**

**-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal, admit Peter...**

**-Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend le vrai sens de la vie ! s'exclama Sirius.**

**-Et on peut savoir ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Ambre, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix…**

**-Et bien, euh… je veux dire, euh… c'est que… **

**-Je crois bien que Patmol est bouché là, dit James avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-EH ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Et puis d'abord, de quoi je me mêle hein ?!...**

**-Ah calme toi donc Black! dit Lily. Ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne que tu es le plus grand baratineur de tout Poudlar !**

**-Pas baratineur Lily, on appelle ça séducteur ! dit James mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.**

**-Ah et puis de toute façon, c'est la même chose non !»**

**Ils avaient vraiment le don de l'énerver ceux-là. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'énervait elle-même pour rien, après tout, Ambre ne s'énervait pas, elle... Mais Ambre n'avait pas ce collant de Potter qui lui demandait se sortir avec à tout bout de champs! Lily entendit dans sa tête une petite voix qui lui rappelait que Potter ne lui avait pas encore demandé cette année. **

**«Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux même pas être tranquille dans ma propre tête!» **

**Tout d'un coup, les autres regardèrent vers elle…**

**«Tu entends des voix Evans ? demanda Sirius.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu entends des voix ?**

**-Ça j'avais compris Black, mais pour quoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**-Ben, c'est que tu viens de dire: «Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux même pas être tranquille dans ma propre tête ». **

**-Oh !fit Lily rougissant.**

**-Alors, à quoi tu pensais ? demanda James ?**

**-Ou à qui?! fit Sirius.**

**-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires !**

**-Donc tu pensais à quelqu'un ! dit Sirius d'un air triomphant !**

**-Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas Black, dit Lily. Comment avait-elle pu penser à voix haute ! Elle devrait se surveiller, on ne sait jamais ! Imaginez qu'elle aurait pensé à James à voix haute ! Après ça, tout le monde se seraient fait des idées !... **

**-Allez, dis-le nous, on le dira à personne, promis ! fit Sirius, un air d'ange innocent sur le visage.**

**-Bon, tu peux arrêter Patmol, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, dit Remus.**

**-Rabat-joie, va ! dit le dénommé Patmol.»**

**Lily lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Après le dessert, composé de tartes toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres, de gâteaux et de crèmes glacés à tout les parfums imaginables, Lily se tourna vers l'avant où le directeur venait de se lever pour leur parler à nouveau. **

**«Après une aussi bon repas et avant de vous permettre d'aller dormir, je voudrais vous demander à tous de m'accorder un dernier petit instant d'attention. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont sûrement remarqué, le professeur Stuart n'est plus des nôtres cette année. En effet, l'incident dont il a été victime au cours sa dernière journée l'année passée l'a rendu inapte à poursuivre son enseignement. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui aimeraient lui envoyer un petit mot de bon rétablissement, il est présentement à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste au département des pertes de mémoire, de conscience et autres incidents majeurs. Bon, laissons ces tristes nouvelles de côté et permettez moi maintenant de vous présenter votre nouvelle et très jolie professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal :**

**Miss Eléonore Wyngaerden.» **

**La Grande Salle applaudit et bien entendu, ces applaudissements étaient plus forts chez les garçons…**

**«Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un bon retour à Poudlar et finalement : Bonne Nuit !»**

**Lily se leva, bientôt suivi par Remus et commença à rassembler les premières années pour les amener au dortoir. Quand elle entra, un peu plus tard dans son dortoir, Lily se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle mit la tête sur son oreiller, épuisé par sa journée… **

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai eu un peu de misère à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas trop attendu et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si c'est le cas. En tout cas, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite, mais je ne promets rien ! Je suis une jeune femme très occupée! hi! hi! hi! **

**Eldwen**

**(Ps : Si ça vous tente, envoyez moi quelques reviews ! c'est pas long et ça fait plaisir ! Merci d'avance !!!) **


	3. Pourquoi pas ? première partie

**Quand l'amour s'en mêle…**

**Bonjour vous tous! Et oui c'est encore moi ! Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des idées jamais utilisées ou encore peu utilisée dans les fics James/Lily, alors quand on en trouve une, on a hâte de l'écrire et encore faut-il le faire correctement pour en être satisfait… voilà pourquoi ça prend du temps des fois! hi! hi! hi! Bon, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez la suite et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! En passant, merci à Cerise-vanille et Malum-est pour leurs très belles reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lires ! Bon, place à la suite maintenant !**

**Chapitre 3: Pourquoi pas ? (première partie)**

**Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla de très bonne heure. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais n'y arrivant pas, elle décida de se lever. Elle fouilla dans sa malle pour y trouver son uniforme ainsi qu'une serviette pour aller se laver. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé tout ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Quand elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête à commencer sa journée. Seulement, il était encore très tôt, c'est pourquoi elle décida de prendre son livre de métamorphose dans sa malle pour le lire en attendant qu'Ambre se lève. Elle descendit les marches pour se rendre à la salle commune. Rendue dans la salle commune, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré en face de la cheminée. Lily trouvait que c'était le plus confortable et surtout, elle adorait voir danser les flammes dans la cheminée. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle les avait toujours aimées. Elles lui rappelaient son enfance, lorsque sa mère leur lisait une histoire à Pétunia et à elle, à côté dun grand feu de foyer... **

**_« La métamorphose est sans aucun doute la plus belle de toutes les matières, mais aussi la plus compliquée. En effet, elle demande un très grand potentielle de concentration, car la moindre erreur pourrait causer un tort irréversible à la personne, l'animal ou l'objet sur lequel elle est pratiquée…»_**

**Lily entendit un bruit derrière elle et releva la tête. Aussitôt, deux mains lui cachèrent les yeux et elle entendit la propriétaire de celles-ci demander :**

**«Devine qui c'est ?**

**-Hum, difficile à dire. Mais quelle est donc cette voix qui me semble si familière ? Est-ce ma conscience ?**

**-Non, cherche encore…**

**-Ambre ? C'est toi ?**

**-Évidement ! dit celle-ci en enlevant ses mains des yeux de Lily et en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu connais beaucoup d'autres personnes qui te feraient ça ?**

**-Hum… laisse moi réfléchir… non ! dit elle avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Je t'attendais pour aller déjeuner. **

**-C'est une bonne idée ça ! je meurs de faim !!!**

**-Ça arrive parfois où tu n'as pas envie de manger ?**

**-Hum… c'est une bonne question… Je crois que ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivée ! dit Ambre avant de pouffer de rire.»**

**Lily se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait, bientôt suivie par Ambre. Elles descendirent les sept étages qui les séparaient du Hall d'entrée situé tout près de la Grande Salle. **

**Lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, Lily constata qu'à cette heure, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle. Seul quelques Serdaigles impatient de commencer leur journée, un Pouffsouffle et quatre Gryffondor étaient en train de déjeuner. Lily remarqua qu'il s'agissait des maraudeurs et leva les yeux au ciel.**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ambre qui avait vu Lily lever les yeux au ciel.**

**-Oh, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Potter fait tout pour me pourrir la vie !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?**

**-Rien encore, mais je suis sûre que ça ne vas pas tarder !**

**-Eh Lily, arrête un peu d'être constamment sur son dos ! Tu te plains qu'il ne te lâche pas, mais là c'est toi qui ne le laisses pas tranquille !**

**-Mais…**

**-Pas de mais ! C'est vrai ce que je dis ! Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormale, tu sautes tout de suite sur Potter et ne lui laisses même pas le bénéfice du doute.**

**-Mais Ambre ! Tu le sais toi aussi qu'il n'y a que lui et sa bande pour faire de telles idioties ! **

**-Je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour les accuser et leur crier après dès que tu en as l'occasion.**

**-Mouais…grommela Lily.**

**-Bon, on va manger! Ça creuse l'appétit de parler autant le matin !**

**-Ambre, tu es incorrigible! fit Lily en riant aux éclats. »**

**Lily vit Ambre se diriger vers les maraudeurs et la suivie à contre cœur. Rendue à leur hauteur, Lily vit James se passer la main dans les cheveux, geste qui, mine de rien, la faisais frissonner depuis quelques temps… Mais voyons ! Lily frissonner à propos de Potter ! Non, mais ça va pas?! Lily fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit James et Remus dire en même temps :**

**«Bonjour Lily! **

**-Bonjour Remus, répondit celle-ci en ignorant complètement James. » **

**James le remarqua, mais pensa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et répéta :**

**«Bonjour Lily.**

**-Oh bonjour Potter, dit la préfète à contre cœur. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un écho qui m'avait parlé…**

**-C'est vrai que tu entends des voix…, fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.**

**-Oh ça va Black, je t'ai pas sonné !**

**-La tigresse s'est levé de mauvaise humeur ce matin, fit Sirius.**

**-Grrrrr !**

**-Tu feras attention James, je crois qu'elle mord en plus ! **

**-Je ne mords pas….**

**-Sans vouloir te contredire, même si c'est ce que je vais faire, vas dire ça à d'autres que nous Evans ! dit James en montrant des cicatrices sur son bras gauche.» **

**Il avait eu ces cicatrices au cours d'une matinée où il avait sérieusement énervé Lily.**

**FLASH BACK**

**« On était très tôt le samedi matin et James était assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cétait lors de sa cinquième année. Comme à son habitude, James se levait avant tout le monde et descendait dans la salle commune pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Il aperçu Lily descendre en nuisette verte, une feuille de parchemin dans une main, de l'encre et une plume dans l'autre. Comme elle était belle sa Lily avec ses yeux émeraudes et ses petites fossettes. Ce matin là, en la voyant ainsi descendre, il ne pu retenir un soupir. Elle le remarqua et s'assit le plus loin possible de lui. Depuis maintenant un an, James demandait régulièrement à Lily si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui. La réponse était toujours non, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle dirait oui un jour. Il se dit qu'il ne le lui avait pas encore demandé aujourd'hui et sourit à cette idée. Lily vit ce sourire et su qu'il allait encore lui faire son imbécile de proposition. Elle ne se trompait pas, car cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il lui demandait déjà:**

**«Salut Evans ! Dis, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?**

**-NON !**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté, un imbécile et un immature !**

**-Mais tu ne me connais même pas…**

**-Te connaître ? Mais c'est que je n'en ai aucune envie Potter !**

**-Ah allez Evans, avoue que tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec moi et ce depuis toujours !**

**-Plutôt mourir !**

**-Tu en es sûr ?**

**-Humm… Laisse moi réfléchir… OUI !**

**-Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ! S'exclame James dun ton triomphant.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

**-Oh que si ! Tu as dit oui !**

**-Non ! C'est pas vrai !**

**-Oh que si !**

**-Oh que non !**

**-Que si !**

**-Que non !**

**-Puisque je te le dis ! dit James.**

**-Ah peut être que oui finalement…**

**-Pour vrai, dit-il plein despoir... Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ?!!!!!**

**-Seulement si…**

**-Je te préviens, Evans : quoi que tu dises, je le ferai.**

**-… tu laisses tomber.**

**-Eh! Ça ne compte pas ça !**

**-Et bien moi j'ai décidé que ça comptait !**

**-C'est pas juste ! Depuis quand ce sont les filles qui décident de ce qui compte?!**

**-Potter fou moi la paix! Tu vois pas que je veux être tranquille !**

**-Justement ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne diras pas oui !**

**-Non mais vraiment ! Et après ça il se demande pourquoi je dis non ! Je m'en vais !»**

**Elle se lève et se dirige vers les escaliers. James se lève à son tour et lui barre le chemin de son corps. **

**«Pousse-toi de là Potter !**

**-Non.**

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'exclama Lily.**

**-Très bien, merci de ten inquiéter.**

**-Grrrr ! POUSSSE TOI OU JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !!!**

**rugit Lily.**

**-Et tu ferais quoi ? dit James le regard moqueur.**

**-Je… Je…JE VAIS TE MORDRE !**

**-Tu n'oserais pas, dit-il dun ton peu convaincu…**

**-TU VEUX PARIER ?**

**-Euh, non, tout compte fait non…**

**-Alors laisse-moi passer !**

**-Non.**

**-Je t'aurai prévenu !»**

**Avant même qu'il ait pu l'esquiver Lily lui sauta dessus et le mordit aussi fort qu'elle le pu !**

**«-AHHHH ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !»**

**En hurlant, James avait réveillé la moitié de la tour de Gryffondor. Il vit Sirius et Remus arriver à son secours en courant. Sirius était encore en boxer et Remus, lui, portait un pyjama bleu à rayure blanche. Un peu après arriva Ambre, en nuisette rouge, puis un Peter encore tout endormi dans son pyjama de Winnie L'Ourson.**

**«Qu' est-ce qui se passe ici ! s' exclama Sirius.»**

**En voyant Lily debout à côté d'un James, par terre, le visage crispé de douleur, Sirius en vint à la conclusion que James avait une fois de plus été trop loin. Il ne pu réprimer un fou rire, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer.**

**«Et toi tu trouves ça drôle ! dit James en colère.**

**-Ben oui ! fit Sirius en pouffant.**

**-Vive l'amitié !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste demanda Remus, un peu plus sérieux.» **

**Voyant que James ne répondait pas, Remus interrogea Lily du regard. **

**«Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer,… Alors je lai mordu…**

**-Voyons ! Lily, ce n'est pas une chose à faire !**

**-Je l'avais prévenu ! se défendit celle-ci.**

**-Oui bon, dit Remus. Fais moi voir ton bras James.» James le lui montra.**

**«-Tu ne l'as pas manqué, Lily ! dit Remus. James va devoir aller à l'infirmerie.**

**-Je… je suis désolée Remus.**

**-Dis ça à James, Lily.**

**-Ouais, bon… grommela Lily.»**

**Rendu à l'infirmerie James entra, suivi de près par Sirius, Remus et Peter. Madame Pomfresh, en les voyant arrivé couru chercher des pansement puis revint avant de s'exclamer :**

**«Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois Potter !**

**-J'y suis pour rien ! C'est Lily qui m'a mordue !**

**-Et j'imagine que vous ne lui avez rien fait, bien sûr ?! Hum, cest très profond…Je me demande si vous arriverez à tenir votre plume pour faire vos devoir cette fin de semaine.**

**-Est-ce qu'il pourra jouer le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ? S'enquit Sirius, un peu inquiet de voir l'attrapeur de Gryffondor dans cet état.**

**-Ne soyez pas idiot Mr Black ! Ce match n'a lieu que dans une semaine ! D'ici là, Mr Potter sera entièrement remis !**

**-Ouf ! s'exclama le concerné ! J'imagine la joie qu'aurait eu Lucius si je n'avais pu jouer ! **

**-On aurait été la risée de Serpentard, ajouta Sirius ! Le grand James Potter, incapable de jouer suite à la morsure de sa belle !»**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**«Sans vouloir te contredire, même si c'est ce que je vais faire, vas dire ça à d'autres que nous Evans ! dit James en montrant des cicatrices sur son bras gauche.**

**-Ça compte pas ça ! s'exclama Lily.**

**-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? dit James.**

**-Tout simplement parce que là tu l'avais mérité !**

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi !**

**-Ah oui !...**

**-Oui !»**

**«Et merde, pensa Lily. En plus il a raison ! J'avais peut-être une raison de le mordre, mais je l'ai mordu pareil ! C'est pas juste, là je suis bouchée ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite!!!»**

**Elle se prit un croissant et mordit dedans, en attendant de trouver quoi répondre, mais il fallait faire vite, si non le débat serait clos et Potter aurait gagné ! Et ça, Lily ne le voulait pas! La Grande Salle s'était remplie depuis que Lily était arrivée et la majorité des Serpentard étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'ìls commencèrent à manger, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Tout les Serpentard se levèrent d'un bond et de façon simultanée, ils se mirent à chanter la chanson «Quand on est en amour» dont le titre avait été remplacé par «Quand on est un Magemort» …**

_Si tu crois que le monde t'a laissé tomber une autre fois  
Et tu vois a que tout ton univers s'écroule autour de toi  
N'oublie pas y a toujours une façon de faire payer les gentils  
Ouvre grand ton cœur ne cherche pas ailleurs écoute ce qu'il te dit _

Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être un Magemort  
Le cœur devient moins lourd  
Quand on est un Magemort

Si un jour il semble que dans ta vie plus rien ne t'appartient  
En bohème tu erres dans la nuit apaisant ton chagrin  
Souviens-toi qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui n'attend que ta main  
Ouvre grand ton cœur ne cherche pas ailleurs écoute ce qu'il te dit

Ne laisse pas passer la chance de pouvoir tuer  
Le cœur devient moins lourd  
Quand on est un Magemort

Mais la vie parfois nous fait l'esclave de nos souvenirs  
Entre nous qu'importe le passé quand il y a l'avenir  
C'est pourquoi tu dois oublier tout, suivre le Maître des ténèbres  
Ouvre grand tes oreilles, ne cherche pas ailleurs n'écoute que ce qu'il te dit

Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être un Magemort  
Le cœur devient moins lourd  
Quand on est un Magemort

Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être un Magemort  
Le cœur devient moins lourd  
Quand on est un Magemort…

**Il n'en fallu pas plus à Lily ! Le voilà son billet de sortie ! Et en plus, il était made in Potter ! Ou peut-être made in Maraudeurs, mais peu importait, maintenant elle l'avait coincé !!!!**

**«Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! cria Lily. Non, mais t'es pas capable de te retenir pour une fois ! Il fallait absolument que tu attires l'attention !!!**

**-Bon, ça recommence, murmura Sirius…» **

**Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas entendu…**

**«Tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant, un prétentieux, un irresponsable, un minable, un …**

**-Euh Lily, je crois que tu y vas un peu fort là… dit Ambre.**

**-C'est moi qui y vas fort ?!! Non, mais t'as entendu aussi bien que moi la chanson des Serpentard ! Je suis sure et j'en mettrais ma main au feu que c'est Potter et sa bande qui ont fait le coup ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !**

**-Ça j'en suis sure, mais…**

**-Eh ! dirent Sirius et James en même temps.**

**-Bon, les gars, personne n'est dupe, on sait tous qui a fait ça ! Et Lily si je dis que tu y vas un peu fort, c'est que toute la Grande Salle nous regarde là !»**

**Lily regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'en effet, tout le monde les regardait. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait crié si fort. Faut dire que c'était rendu un réflexe quand il s'agissait de Potter. Mais là elle y avait vraiment été trop fort. Le professeur McGonagall la regardait avec un air de reproche qui disait clairement qu'elle ne considérait pas ce comportement comme étant digne d'une préfète. Qui plus est, une préfète de «sa maison»! Lily ne parla plus du repas. Lorsque le professeur leur distribua les horaires, Lily baissa les yeux sur son jus de citrouille, encore rouge de honte… **

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme vous avez vu, Lily va devoir apprendre à contrôler ses nerfs ! hi! hi! hi ! J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour la suite, mais encore une fois, je ne promets rien ! Je suis très occupée ces temps-ci, avec la rentrée de classe, les cours, les examens, les amis et tout ce qui s'en suis, ce n'est pas facile ! En plus, je fêterai prochainement mon anniversaire et pas n'importe lequel ! Celui de ma majorité ! Donc c'est dire que j'ai la tête ailleurs ! Je ferai tout de même de mon mieux, et en attendant, bonne année 2007 à tous et bonne semaine !!! **

**Eldwen**

**ps : une petite review please !!!!! Merci d'avance :) Ah oui, j'a****llais oublier, tou l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et certaines expression de Lily sont tirées d'une Fan Fiction écrit par une autre auteure dont j'ai préalablement obtenu la permission d'utiliser ses expressions avant de le faire! merci à celle-ci!**


	4. Pourquoi pas? deuxième partie

**Quand l'amour s'en mêle…**

**Coucou tout le monde !!! Et oui, _enfin_ de retour! Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que mon emploi du temps était très chargé ! 3 semaines d'examens !!! Voyage à New York !! Et oui ! Je suis enfin majeure! Grand évènement pour moi, mais là, j'ai décidée que ça faisait assez longtemps que je vous faisais attendre et voilà enfin la suite. Je suis désolée que ça ait été si long, et j'espère que ce chapitre vaudra la peine d'avoir attendu ! Je voudrais remercier Cerise Vanille, JPloveLE et ma chère Earenya pour leurs belles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et maintenant, place à la suite !**

**Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages inventés.**

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi pas ? (deuxième partie)**

**Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Lily sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire. Parfait ! Double cours de Potions avant le déjeuner et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'après midi. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à affronter McGonagall aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour des Gyffondor pour y chercher ses manuels scolaires et son nécessaire à potion pour le cours du matin. Alors qu'elle redescendait les marches de la tour, elle entendit des voix. Elle allait continuer son chemin, sans y faire attention quand soudain, on prononça son nom…**

**«Elle a vraiment pété les plombs ce matin la Evans, dit l'une dentre elle… **

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Jane, dit une autre voix.»**

**Lily se cacha, aussi vite qu'elle le pu, derrière une statue représentant un troll des cavernes, car les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement… Et elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'avaient à dire ces mystérieuses voix…Enfin ! Quoi ! Ça la regardait non !?**

**«-Mais enfin, les filles, vous croyez pas qu'elle… avait un tout petit peu raison ? dit une voix douce et timide. On sait tous que c'est James et les autres qui ont fait le coup… Si vous voulez mon avis, ils le méritaient cette fois-ci. »**

**Lily fut reconnaissante envers cette jeune fille qui prenait sa défense. Et les autres, pour qui se prenaient-elles ?! Elle n'avait fait que son devoir de préfète ! Non?... **

**«M'enfin Alice, elle a pratiquement crié après eux, les pauvres !**

**-Depuis quand les maraudeurs sont-ils de pauvres petits oiseaux sans défense? Ils sont capables de se défendre, il me semble. Et puis, je suis sure qu'elle a agit avec de bonnes raisons ! répliqua la dite Alice.»**

**Lily, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, se sentit mal tout à coup… «De bonnes raisons… pensa la préfète. J'avais certes la meilleure des raisons, je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser gagner Potter, il en aurait été trop fier ! Il est déjà si arrogant, ce n'était que de la pure charité que de l'aider en lui permettant de redescendre sur terre ! » Mais Lily n'en était plus trop convaincue…**

**«Ouais, ben pense ce que tu veux, moi je dis toujours qu'elle y est allée un peu fort…»**

**Lorsquelles passèrent devant sa cachette, Lily reconnu les deux filles de sixième année : c'était Jane Smith et Liliane Rovercrow. Jane était brune aux yeux bleus et Liliane châtaine aux yeux bruns. Une autre fille qui devait sûrement être Alice les suivait. Alice avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris clairs d'où émanait une bonté sans fin… Lorsqu'elles furent rendue assez loin, Lily sortit de sa cachette. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle vit que celle-ci indiquait 8h05 ! Le cours commençait dans à peine cinq minutes ! Lily courut donc à en perdre haleine arriva dans les cachots à 8h10 tapante. Heureusement, le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas encore fermé la porte. Elle alla s'asseoir le plus discrètement possible à côté d'Ambre, espérant qu'il ne la remarquerait pas…**

**«Où étais-tu donc ? lui demanda Ambre, tout bas. Je me demandais si tu viendrais au cours…**

**-Quelle question ! Mais bien sur que j'y viens, je n'aurais manqué un cours pour rien au monde, chuchota Lily.**

**-Ouais, bon, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas partie te cacher de honte après la scène de ce matin…**

**-Haha ! Très drôle ! Non, figure-toi que je descendais les marches quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre des élèves de Gyffondor.**

**-Intéressant, et que disait-elle ? demanda Ambre, avide d'en savoir d'avantage…»**

**Mais Lily ne pu rien lui dire de plus car le professeur Slughorn leva les yeux vers elles avant de demander :**

**«Je vous dérange peut-être, mesdemoiselles ?**

**-Euh non, professeur, répondit aussitôt Lily, rouge de honte.» Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, décidément, c'était raté !**

**-Bien ! Comme je le disais avant que miss Evans et miss Edwards ne nous interrompent, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous lancer dans la préparation d'une potion de Vérité, mieux connue sous le nom de Veritaserum. Puisque la concoction en est longue, nous y passeront tout le mois. Vers le début du mois d'octobre, vous l'essaierez sur votre partenaire. Et si vous l'avez bien réussi, celui-ci ne devrait plus avoir aucun secrets pour vous, mais dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait que quelques boutons qui lui pousseront à certains endroits peu commodes…»**

**James éclata de rire et Remus blêmit. En effet, James était en équipe avec Sirius et il savait déjà tout de celui qu'il appelait son frère. Remus pour sa part était en équipe avec Rogue. Il ne doutait aucunement que Rogue saurait faire sa potion correctement, et ça, il le redoutait plus que tout. Si jamais Rogue le forçait à révéler son secret, il ne pourrait qu'obéir et alors, sa vie serait un cauchemar ! Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, Remus avait été mordu par un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback. Ses parents avait tout tenté pour lui permettre d'avoir une vie normal, allant des rendez-vous trois fois par semaine à Ste-Mangouste aux remèdes plus douteux les uns que les autres. Rien n'y fit. Remus se transformait donc une fois par mois en une bête sanguinaire, horrible contraste avec sa véritable personnalité. Il était d'ordinaire doux et gentil. Remus devait donc s'isoler une fois par mois dans un endroit qui avait été spécialement aménagé pour lui : la cabane hurlante. Il s'y rendait avec madame Pomfresh avant la tombée de la nuit, après elle repartait et lui y passait la nuit à attendre que finisse cette torture mensuelle. Lorsque ses amis avaient découvert son secret, au cours de leur deuxième année, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, comme l'avait craint Remus, au début. Au contraire, ils étaient devenus des animagus non déclarés pour pouvoir l'accompagner sous leurs formes respectives. Cela avait pris trois ans et ce n'est que vers la fin de leur cinquième année qu'ils réussirent. Puisqu'un loup-garou n'avait d'effet que sur les humains. James, Sirius et Peter ne risquaient rien sous leur forme animagus. La nuit tombée, ils partaient donc se balader dans la Forêt Interdite et s'amusaient jusqu'à l'aurore, où tous reprenaient leur forme humaine pour rentrer au château, eux devant, lui suivant, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons… Il y avait certes de grands risques lorsqu'ils faisaient cela, mais James et Sirius étaient assez forts pour l'empêcher d'aller se balader du côté des humains. Remus avait chaque fois un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'ils trahissaient la confiance de Dumbledor en faisant cela, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa souffrance dans ces moments-là qu'il finissait par l'oublier à chaque fois…**

**«…Et finalement, vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les ingrédients du Veritaserum et sur les effet de celui-ci ! Bonne journée à tous !»**

**Le cours terminé, Lily se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie d'Ambre. Plus loin alors qu'elles remontaient les marches menant à la Grande Salle Ambre lui demanda finalement:**

**«Alors, que disaient-elles ces voix ?**

**-Oh, c'était seulement des filles de sixième année qui disais que j'avais crié trop fort sur les maraudeurs. Ce devait être des fans des maraudeurs, parce qu'elles ont cru que j'avais failli les tuer avec mon caractère.**

**-Lily, même si elles n'étaient pas des fans des maraudeurs, elles auraient eu raison. Tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton caractère ma vieille, si non, il va t'attirer de sacré ennuis !**

**-J'ai cru remarquer! Juste à la façon dont m'a regardé McGonagall, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque tellement j'ai eu peur ! **

**-Moi aussi j'ai cru que t'allais en faire une ! Tu respirais presque plus quand tu as croisé son regard! **

**-Ouais, mais j'ai pas été si pire que ça tout de même!**

**- Ben, tu n'y es pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère !**

**-En tout cas !**

**-Bon, moi je suis d'avis qu'on aille manger, je meurs de faim !»**

**Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changerait jamais cette Ambre ! Toujours l'estomac dans les talons! Mais bon, elle l'aimait comme ça, alors… Rendue à la table, Lily entendit plus loin James qui, mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, Potter qui discutait avec Sirius de Quidditch.**

**«Alors, c'est toi qui a été nommé capitaine cette année ? demanda Sirius.**

**-Oui, fit James. Je me demande qui d'autre ça aurait pu être ! Il n'y a personne qui joue mieux que moi !**

**-Eh oh Cornedrue ! Je te signale que je fais aussi parti de l'équipe, dit Sirius, l'air faussement indigné. Mais je te l'accorde, il n'y a personne qui joue mieux que toi!...»**

**James eut un sourire triomphant.**

**«Au poste d'attrapeur bien sur ! rajouta Sirius en éclatant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.**

**-Ouais bon, mais c'est quand même moi qui a été nommé au poste de capitaine ! Nananinanèrreeeee ! dit James avant de lui tirer puérilement la langue.»**

**Ambre, en les voyant agir comme des enfants, éclata de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer le regard de Sirius sur elle. Lily, pour sa part, leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, comme pour indiquer sa désapprobation.**

**«Bon, dit Ambre, qui sentait qu'une autre tempête Lilyenne approchait, tu a été nommé capitaine James ?**

**-Oui chère dame!**

**-C'est bien ça ! dit Ambre. Et quand prévois-tu faire les qualifications?»**

**Ambre était en effet dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, au poste de batteur avec Sirius. James était l'attrapeur. Cependant, les trois poursuiveurs et la gardienne avaient terminé leurs études l'année précédente. Il y avait donc quatre postes de libre dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. **

**«Et bien, comme le premier match contre les Serpentard aura lieu dans quatre semaine, cela nous donne le temps de faire les qualifications et d'entraîner les nouvelles recrue avant le match. Je pense que j'afficherai un avis dans la salle commune pour annoncer les postes de libre.**

**-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, dit Remus qui venait de les rejoindre. Il s'assit à la gauche de Sirius. **

**-Mais, tu ferais mieux de le faire vite si on veut les entraîner comme il faut, rajouta Sirius.**

**-Oui, je compte les faire mercredi prochain.**

**-Essais de ne pas avoir de retenue cette fois-ci, dit Sirius. L'année passée, tu étais en retenu pour avoir lancé des bombes à bouses sur le chat du vieux Picott si je me souviens bien !**

**-Ta mémoire est infaillible mon cher Sirius!**

**-Je sais, je sais… je suis le meilleur, fit Sirius en battant des cils.**

**-N'en fait pas trop tout de même, dit Remus. Je crois que si tu continu comme ça, les filles ne te laisseront pas tranquille du mois, que dis-je, de l'année ! **

**-Ouais, ben c'n'est pas comme si c'était pour me déplaire, déclara le Dom Juan.**

**-On a quoi comme cours cet après midi ? demanda Peter.**

**-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Lily, qui, pour la première fois depuis le début du déjeuner, s'intéressait à la conversation.**

**-Ah parlez moi-en du cours de DCFM ! J'ai hâte de voir comment elle est notre nouvelle enseignante ! Miss Eléonore Wyngaerden ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton suggestif…**

**-Oui ? dit une voix douce.**

**Remus manqua de s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille et Peter, lui, recracha entièrement le sien. **

**-Euh,… je…, marmonna Sirius.**

**-Que voulez-vous, monsieur ?…**

**-Black, Sirius Black, pour vous servir gente dame!**

**-Bien, monsieur Black, puis-je savoir ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?»**

**James essaya de son mieux de cacher les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, à force de rire silencieusement. Il imaginait très bien ce qui pourrais faire plaisir à son frère, mais il doutait que Wyngaerden ne soit prête à le lui donner…**

**«Euh…, balbutia Sirius dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges…**

**-Quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous vouliez me dire, faites-moi signe, dit Eléonore, avant de s'en aller en laissant un pauvre Sirius complètement sous le choc… »**

**Après qu'elle se fut éloignée, James dit à Sirius :**

**«Eh oh ! Redescend sur terre Patmol !**

**-Vous avez vu! Elle m'a parlé ! s'exclama le dénommé Patmol.**

**-Oui, on a vu ça ! dit Lily, essayant de rester impassible devant la moue rêveuse de Sirius.**

**-Ah ça va ! s'exclama Sirius. N'empêche, vous avez vu à quel point elle semblait me dévorer des yeux !!**

**-Hum hum, fit Remus. Je dirais plutôt que c'était le contraire !dit-il, faisant semblant de s'étouffer…**

**-Ouais bon ! Mais vous verrez bien ce que vous verrez dans le cours de DCFM cet après midi !! Je serai le meilleur de tous et là, c'est incontestable, elle m'aimera et vous n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de voir la vérité où elle sera ! dit Sirius, offusqué qu'on osa douter de son charme. Après tout, qui pourrais me résister ! Je suis si charismatique !!!»**

**Ce fut l'hilarité générale à la table des Gryffondor et Sirius rougit de plus belle.**

**Le cours tant attendu de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal arriva finalement. Lily s'assit à l'avant avec Ambre et attendit patiemment que le professeur Wyngaerden commence son cours. **

**«Bonjour à tous ! Comme le Professeur Dumbledor vous l'a dit hier, mon nom est Eléonore Wyngaerden. Vous pouvez m'appeler miss Wyngaerden ou encore Eléonore, cela ne me dérange pas, en autant qu'un certain respect est conservé entre nous. Mais avant même de me présenter et de commencer la matière, je vous demanderais de vous mettre en équipe de deux afin de présenter l'un, l'autre votre partenaire…»**

**Tout le monde regardait leurs amis afin de savoir avec qui ils allaient se mettre en équipe. Mais ils furent tous interrompus par Wyngaerden quand elle déclara :**

**«Cependant, c'est moi qui formerai les équipes. Je ne doute pas en effet que vous vous connaissez pour la plupart depuis un certain temps et que de fortes amitiés se sont forgées et c'est pourquoi je crois que de dissoudre ces sous groupes afin de connaître d'autres personnes est important. En effet, comme vous le savez sans doute, nous sommes en temps de guerre et tisser des liens est primordial pour assurer l'unité de la communauté sorcière. Je vous nommerai donc un à un et vous indiquerai votre partenaire de la journée. Ensuite, je vous laisserai environ 10 minutes pour faire connaissance, après quoi les équipes passeront l'une après l'autre pour se présenter. Essayez d'être original et de ne pas vous lancer dans des banalités du style : Son nom est Eléonore Wyngaerden et elle a les cheveux brun, les yeux bleus, etc. Bon, commençons ! Miss Mathilda Pratts et monsieur Remus Lupin...»**

**Mathilda qui reluquait Sirius depuis le début du cours releva bêtement la tête en entendant son nom, fâché d'être arrachée à la contemplation de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme «Son Mec !». Quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas en équipe avec lui, elle éclata en sanglots hystérique, mais se consola finalement en sachant qu'au moins, elle serait avec l'un des maraudeurs…**

**«Monsieur Severus Rogue avec Amos Diggory, Miss Amélia Bones avec Miss Susanna White…»**

**Tout au long de cette énumération, Lily et Ambre se regardaient, espérant être ensemble et le moment où l'une d'entre elles allait être nommée arriva enfin :**

**«Miss Ambre Edwards avec…, commença Eléonore. Lily croisa les doigts… avec Monsieur Lucius Malefoy...»**

**Ambre étouffa un juron et Lily grogna silencieusement. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas !! Il ne restait qu'elle, Black et cet abrutit de Potter ! Avec de la chance, elle se retrouverait en équipe avec Black et avec encore plus de chance, elle se retrouverait toute seule… Une fois de plus, elle croisa les doigts, priant Merlin de lui accorder cette faveur…**

**«Finalement, Miss Lily Evans avec…, dit Eléonore. Lily ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts… Monsieur James Potter.»**

**Mais que faisait donc Merlin aujourd'hui ! D'abord McGonagall ce matin, puis Potter cet après midi ! Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance !!**

**«Hum, professeur, je ne pourrais pas être avec Sirius à la place, demanda Lily, suppliante.**

**-Y a-t-il un problème avec Monsieur Potter qui justifierait votre changement de coéquipier Miss Evans ?**

**-Euh non professeur, mais…**

**-Et bien non, vous ne pouvez pas Miss Evans, dit gentiment Eléonore. Il faut apprendre à former des liens avec tout le monde, et je ne vois pas en quoi, que ce soit Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Black, cela dérangerait de faire connaissance avec l'un ou l'autre de vos camarades de classe…»**

**Elle veut ma mort pensa Lily. Apprendre à connaître Potter et puis quoi encore ! Elle le connaissait déjà par cœur ! Ce n'était qu'un prétentieux, arrogant, stupide et immature petit idiot ! Idiot qui avait certes un don : celui de l'énerver !!! James lui, semblait aux anges et Sirius lui cherchait ce qui clochait jusquà ce que :**

**«Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas assigné de coéquipier, fit Sirius.**

**-Ciel ! C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ! Bien, puisqu'il ne reste plus d'élève, je crois que vous serez obligé de vous mettre avec moi monsieur Black. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.**

**-Mais pas du tout !! S'empressa de répondre Sirius au bord de la félicité totale.**

**-Bien, je vous laisse dix minutes pour faire connaissance !»**

**Lily regarda au plafond et James, lui, se dirigea aussitôt vers Lily. Voyant qu'elle n'était certainement pas sur le point d'amorcer la conversation, James parla en premier.**

**«Bon, et bien, vaut mieux commencer tout de suite, puisqu'on a que 10 minutes, risqua James.**

**-Pas besoin d'être un géni pour te connaître Potter ! dit sèchement Lily.**

**-Je te signale que c'est le prof qui l'a demandé…**

**-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les profs demandent Potter !**

**-Et bien tout le monde peut changer Lily…**

**-C'est Evans pour toi Potter ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je de le dise encore !**

**-Très bien ! dit James. Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, je peux donner cette raison au Professeur Wyngaerden pour nous changer de partenaire !»**

**Lily considéra cette option un instant. Certes, elle aurait été ravie de se débarrasser de Potter, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se mettre à dos le Professeur Wyngaerden pour une question de quelques minutes non ?**

**«C'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, capitula finalement Lily.**

**-Ce serait plutôt à toi de me poser la question Fleur de Lys, parce que moi je sais déjà tout de toi !**

**-C'est ça que tu crois ! Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'en sais pas beaucoup sur moi Potter !**

**-Ah oui, et bien : tu aimes tes toasts grillées, mais pas trop, ta confiture préférée est celle à la framboise, tu as l'habitude de lever les yeux au ciel quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'énerve, malheureusement pour moi, c'est souvent à cause de moi, tu adore la couleur violette et la couleur verte, tes surnoms les plus utilisés sont Lil's ou Fleur de Lys, tu dors avec un ourson en peluche que tu as nommé Wyler, tu adores un groupe moldu du nom de «Les Coccinelles» et ton passe temps favori est la lecture,… **

**-C'est bon, je sais qui je suis ! L'interrompis Lily.»**

**Elle était sidérée par le nombre de renseignements que James savait à son sujet. Elle, elle n'en savait certes pas autant à sur lui et il avait raison de dire qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais ça, elle n'allait certainement pas l'admettre !**

**«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? S'enquit James.**

**-Ben je ne sais pas,… Cest quoi ton groupe de musique préféré ? **

**-Un peu banal comme question, mais bon… Mon groupe préféré, c'est Les Dragonniers de l'Empire.**

**-Ah… Et ton passe temps favori ?**

**-Franchement Lily, tu me déçois ! **

**-C'est quoi, je suis supposée te connaître par cœur depuis ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?!**

**-Non, non, dit James, essayant tant bien que mal de se reprendre. C'est juste que je pensais que tu savais au moins mon passe temps préféré. Moi, et bien, c'est évidement le Quidditch ! Quoi que la lecture aussi ce n'est pas mal.**

**-Comment ça ! Toi le grand James Potter, tu aimes quelque chose d'aussi banal que la lecture ! J'en reviens pas !**

**-Je suis un homme plein de surprises Lily !**

**-Ouais bon, pour l'homme on repassera… Mais comment ça se fait que je te vois «Jamais» lire dans la Salle Commune ?**

**-C'est que vois-tu, j'ai une réputation à conserver moi !**

**-Et bien, ça y est, tu es foutu Potter ! D'ici la fin du cours tout le monde saura que tu aimes la lecture ! fit Lily, sure de son coup.**

**-Tu n'oseras pas ! dit James, faussement alarmé.**

**-Oh que si j'oserai !**

**-Que non je te dis !**

**-Que si ! fit Lily…»**

**Attirée par les bruit que faisait Lily et James en se chamaillant comme des enfants, Ambre compris que la situation risquait de dégénérer entre ces deux là. Elle allait se lever pour intervenir, mais le Professeur Wyngaerden annonça la fin des dix minutes. **

**-Bien, passons à la présentation maintenant. Monsieur Potter et Miss Evans voulez-vous bien commencer je vous pris ?**

**-Bien professeur, dit Lily, à contrecœur.» **

**Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement parler en avant des gens… Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller! **

**«Euh, commença Lily… Je vous présente James Potter (ah ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce nom !). Il est en septième année à l'école Poudlard et il aime jouer au Quidditch.**

**-Est-ce tout ce que vous avez découvert sur Monsieur Potter en dix minutes Miss Evans ?**

**-Euh non, professeur,…**

**-Bien ! Alors qu'avez-vous appris d'autres ?!**

**-Et bien, son groupe de Musique préféré c'est Les Dragonniers de L'Empire. Et… »**

**Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à James avant de lancer :**

**«…il aime la lecture, termina-t-elle.»**

**Lucius Malefoy éclata de rire bientôt suivi par quelques Serpentard. Imaginer James Potter en train de lire était tout simplement inconcevable ! Cétait un peu comme d'imaginer Sirius sans une horde de filles à ses pieds, Peter avec une horde de filles à ses pieds, ou encore McGonagall sur un balais…**

**«C'est vrai Cornedrue ?! fit Sirius ! Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Tu caches bien ton jeu petit cachottier !**

**-Oh ça va Patmol ! Et puis après tout, c'est pas mal la lecture, t'as juste à essayer, tu verras ! dit James.**

**-On verra bien… fit Sirius avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.»**

**Lily n'avait pas osé ! Oh que si elle l'avait fait, et devant Malefoy en plus ! Et bien, si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle verrait que ça se joue à deux ! pensa James, avec raison…**

**«Bon, à mon tour alors, fit James, avec une curieuse lueur d'amusement ****dans les yeux. Lily Evans va elle aussi à Poudlard, elle adore la couleur verte et violette, sa fleur préféré est le Lys blanc et elle aime elle aussi la lecture. Elle dort avec un Ourson en peluche du nom de Wyler…»**

**Il vit du coin de l'œil Lily qui rougissait et se dit qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Maintenant, il allait finir en beauté pour se racheter. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il s'attire les foudres de la rousse…**

**«Finalement, elle est très bonne à l'école et l'aime tellement qu'elle y passe toutes ses vacances de Noël !»**

**Lily se figea sur place ! Il avait osé dire ça ! Oh non, elle ne lui pardonnerais pas de si tôt ! Comment avait-il pu ! Il y avait des limites tout de même ! Elle le fusilla du regard en retournant s'asseoir. Elle attendit la fin du cours qui vint finalement assez vite. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, elle pris ses affaires et sorti précipitamment, laissant derrière elle un Remus désemparé.**

**Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Lily autant en colère… après tout, des tas de filles dormaient avec des peluches, pensa Remus… Et James n'avait sûrement pas voulu blesser Lily. Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça, Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir autant aux remarques de James…**

**De son côté, Ambre avait bien vu que ce n'était pas à propos de la peluche que Lily avait été vraiment blessé. Non, elle savait exactement pourquoi Lily avait ainsi réagit. C'était à cause de ce qu'avait dit Potter au sujet de ses vacances de Noël. Lily, depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard avait commencé à passer ses vacances au château. La première année, sa sœur Pétunia avait été vraiment horrible avec elle, la traitant de monstre, d'erreur de la nature et de toute sortes d'autres choses méchantes… Depuis ce temps, Lily passait toutes ses vacances de Noël à Poudlard, pour échapper aux remarques désobligeantes de Pétunia. En faisant cela, elle se privait de voir ses parents et cela, Lily avait du mal à l'accepter. Ambre passait le plus souvent possible ses vacances au Château pour ne pas la laisser seule, mais elle ne pouvait pas y être à chaque année. James avait inconsciemment (Ambre en était sure) blessé Lily en lui rappelant ses vacances gâchées à cause de Pétunia. **

**James lui se demandait ce qu'il avait encore dit de travers pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de sa belle. Il n'avait pourtant pas été si méchant, il avait juste dit qu'elle dormait avec une peluche ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Décidément, elle prenait tout à pied levé Evans ! **

**Sirius lui, avait été trop occupé à regarder ou à faire connaissance avec sa chère Wyngaerden pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il était d'ailleurs plongé dans ses pensés quand il senti quelqu'un le bousculer. Il releva la tête et vit Lily. **

**«Tu pourrais faire attention, j'aurais pu me faire mal ! dit Sirius.»**

**Lily ne se retourna même pas et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de leur Salle Commune. À bout de souffle, elle s'écroula sur un des fauteuils et laissa couler ses larmes. Comment avait-il osé ! Et après ça, il avait le culot de penser qu'elle pourrait l'aimer un jour ! Il rêvait ! Lily vit Ambre refermer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui dissimulait l'entrée de la Salle Commune et sécha ses pleurs. Mais quand Ambre s'assit à côté d'elle, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler malgré elle. **

**«Eh ma belle faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais… commença Ambre**

**-Ne pas …ne pas lui en vouloir, hoqueta Lily. Mais c'était affreux ce qu'il a dit !**

**-Oui je sais Lil's, mais il l'a pas fait exprès tu sais.**

**-Il voulait se venger tu parle ! Il n'a pas aimé que je révèle le fait qu'il aime lire, alors il s'est vengé en me balançant ça à la figure ! **

**-Tu crois vraiment James capable d'une telle horreur ? demanda Ambre.**

**-Bien sur que si ! **

**-Mais non Lil's, je suis sure qu'il ne peut pas être si méchant, tu devrais aller le voir et tout simplement lui expliquer ta réaction. Là je suis sure qu'il s'en fait énormément.**

**-Mouais, fit Lily en reniflant.**

**-Allez Fleur de Lys, prend courage, tu es une Gryffondor après tout ! Tu arriveras bien à lui faire comprendre son erreur à celui là ! **

**-Bon, d'accords, j'y vais, mais tu m'accompagne n'est-ce pas ? J n'aimerais pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience s'il s'avisait d'être impoli avec moi. Tu sais comment je suis, vaut mieux qu'il y ait témoin au cas où…**

**-T'inquiète, je serai là pour te tempérer. Capitaine Edwards à votre service !!!»**

**Lily éclata de rire, puis Ambre et elle sortirent de la Salle Commune pour se rendre à la Grande Salle aller dîner. Lily pensait s'explique avec Potter après le souper, mais voilà, comme le hasard fait toujours si curieusement les choses, en descendant les marches, elle entendit les voix des maraudeurs qui venaient à leur rencontre. **

**«Tu ne crois pas y avoir été un peu fort avec Lily ? demanda la voix de Remus.**

**-Ah Remus ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il en parler encore ! dit James. Tu sais très bien que Evans a mérité ce que j'ai dit !...»**

**Offusquée, Lily décida tout de même d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle tira Ambre avec elle, derrière une statue de Godric Gryffondor. Lorsque cette dernière voulue protester, elle lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter…**

**«Ouais Lunard, reviens-en !**

**-Patmol, je t'ai pas sonné ! dit le dénommé Lunard.**

**-Oh ça va ! dit James, on va pas en faire tout un plat, elle s'en remettra bien ! Et puis, une bonne leçon d'humilité ça ne nuit à personne !**

**-…**

**-Bon, on arrête de se chicaner, proposa timidement Peter…**

**-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Queudver, dit Sirius. Et puis, j'ai faim moi ! **

**-Allez-y sans moi, dit James, je dois aller chercher un truc dans le dortoir…»**

**Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Lily et Ambre sortirent de leur cachette. Voyant l'air de Lily, Ambre commença:**

**«Lily, je…**

**-Ah arrête Ambre ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne regrette aucunement ce qu'il a dit ! Leçon d'humilité mon œil ! Il peut bien parler monsieur m'as-tu vu !! Non mais c'est vrai ! Et ne dit pas le contraire Ambre, si non je…**

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lily.**

**-… je vais,… Tu,… tu quoi ?**

**-Je crois que James a besoin d'une bonne leçon !**

**-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir devenir raisonnable, lança Lily **

**-Eh met-en pas trop non plus! dit Ambre un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

**-Bon, alors on fait quoi ?**

**-Je crois qu'on pourrait…»**

**Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas venant de derrière elles, elle se retournèrent et virent alors James, tout sourire.**

**«Ah Lily ! C'est justement toi que je voulais voir ! dit James, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres…**

**-Quoi ! dit sèchement Lily.**

**-Euh,… commença James. Non, laisse…**

**-C'est ça, va-t-en Potter ! cria Lily. Et fou moi la paix pour une fois !!!»**

**James s'éloigna en se disant que décidément, les filles faisaient vraiment un drame avec tout ! Lily et Ambre montèrent finalement au dortoir, l'appétit coupé. Comment un Gryffondor pouvait-il être aussi détestable! ragea Lily.**

**«Non, mais t'as vu ! dit Lily. Après ce qu'il a osé dire, il ose me parler nouveau !**

**-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lil's, dit Ambre. Il mérite une bonne leçon !**

**-Oui, mais quoi ?...**

**-J'en sais rien, mais il devrait bien recevoir une petite leçon d'humilité lui aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est frapper là où ça fait mal ! dit Lily**

**-Euh, pas où je pense Lily, il n'aimerait vraiment pas c'est sur, mais McGonagall non plus…**

**-Ce que tu es bête Ambre ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! dit Lily avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Eh pas trop quand même ! J'avoue que je ne t'aurais pas imaginé penser à ça comme solution ! Mais avoue que après ça, c'est immédiat, il te laisse tranquille !! **

**-Ouais, bon…**

**-Tu as une idée ? demanda la jeune fille.»**

**Lily regardait autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur une affiche posée sur le babillard des Gryffondor.**

_L'équipe de Gryffondor_

_Recherche présentement des_

_Joueurs pouvant assumer_

_Les postes suivants :_

_3Postes de Poursuiveur_

_1 Poste de Gardien_

_Avis aux intéressés, _

_Les qualifications auront lieu_

_Dans une semaine, soit_

_Mercredi le 11 Septembre_

**Et c'était signé : **_James Potter, Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor._

**«La voilà la solution !! dit Lily en pointant l'affiche.»**

**Elle avait un air dément sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient de malice…**

**«Euh, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre et je suis encore moins sure de le vouloir, dit Ambre, le regard passant de Lily à l'affiche, de l'affiche à Lily…» **

**Et voilà !! Le chapitre a été un peu plus long, question de me faire pardonner… Encore une fois, désolée de voir avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dites m'en des nouvelles. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent patiemment et j'espère que vous serez un petit peu plus nombreux à chaque fois à me donner votre opinion, car ça fait du bien et ça encourage à continuer ! Bon, et bien à très bientôt j'espère !!!**

ps: pour ceux qui ont pas compris, coccinnelles c'est Beatles en anglais, alors le groupe moldu préféré de Lily c'est les Beatles...

pss: Je sais, je sais, c'est pas un vice que d'aimer la lecture, ne vous inquietez pas pour James, il saura refaire sa réputation...lol

**Eldwen**


	5. Chapter 5: T'en est vraiment sure!

Bonjour à vous !! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas postée et je n'en suis pas fière… Toutefois, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic! Et en voici la suite!!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

Note : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens à JK Rowling, seuls quelques personnages et évènements fictifs sortent de mon imagination…

Chapitre 5 : T'en est vraiment sure !!

«Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi on fait tout ça ? demanda Ambre en s'asseyant par terre, épuisée.

-Et bien c'est simple! Pour donner sa leçon à Potter, répondit Lily.

-Et tu veux bien me ré expliquer pour quoi tu dois entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?!! bougonna Ambre…»

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elles s'entraînaient à chaque moment de temps libre.

«Et bien, tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dit au début de l'année : que le meilleure moyen pour que Potter me lâche serait de sortir avec lui pour mieux le laisser ensuite ? demanda Lily.

-Évidement que je m'en rappelle, tu m'as traité de dégénérée à ce moment là !! dit Ambre en éclatant de rire.

-J'ai pas été aussi méchante, il me semble, mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

-Et tu veux en venir où Lily ? Parce que là, tu m'as complètement perdue !

-Bon, écoute-moi bien. J'ai pensé que si je voulais donner un bonne leçon à Potter et lui faire mal là où je pense «en plein dans son orgueil», le meilleure moyen c'était de faire ce que tu avais dit : de sortir avec pour mieux le laisser tomber ensuite !! Dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai que ça lui donnerais une très bonne leçon puisque jamais personne ne l'a laissé encore, ce serait une première! Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je t'entraîne au Quidditch depuis quatre jours si ton but est seulement de sortir avec Potter ?!! Dit Ambre en réalisant que Lily n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette question.

-Arrête de m'interrompre si tu veux que je finisse à la fin! S'exclama Lily, ennuyée.

-Bon d'accord, mais ça a besoin d'être clair, parce que je suis vraiment pas sûre de te suivre là !

-Bon, voilà : l'autre jour, dans le fameux cours de DCFM, j'ai réalisée que je connaissais vraiment pas Potter au niveau de sa vie et de tout les petits détails le concernant… Or voilà, pour bien contrôler son ennemi, le meilleur moyen est de le connaître, vrai ? Mais je peux pas me mettre à sympathiser avec Potter comme ça, tout d'un coup, ça paraîtrait trop louche je pense ! Et donc, j'ai pensé que si j'entrais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je pourrais, subtilement apprendre à le connaître et peut-être même découvrir ses points faibles ! Comme ça, ça serait moins louche puisque je serais dans l'équipe! Tu comprends ?

-Okay, si je te suis bien, tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour mieux connaître ton ennemi, qui est, rappelons-nous le Potter, afin de mieux le connaître, lui et ses points faibles, et ainsi, lorsque tu sortirais avec lui, tu pourrais lui faire le plus mal possible et lui donner une bonne leçon une bonne fois pour toute ! dit Ambre dans un souffle.

-Cest ça !! dit Lily, heureuse que son amie ait compris.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne deviens pas tout simplement ami avec lui ?

-Parce qu'entre supporter Potter durant toute une semaine et l'endurer uniquement durant les matchs et les entraînements, je préfère vraiment les matchs ! Comme ça, je ne serai pas obligé de lui coller les baskets comme toute ses groupies !!

-Il n'empêche que ça serait moins dur que d'entrer dans l'équipe non ?

-Tu doutes de mes capacités ? demanda Lily.

-Euh… non, cest pas ça,…. cest que…, balbutia Ambre.

-C'est quoi alors, l'interrogea Lily.

-Et bien vois-tu, Lily, sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu n'es peut-être pas faite pour le Quidditch.

-Dit-le donc tout de suite que je suis mauvaise ! répliqua Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Si tu veux pas m'aider, dit-le tout de suite hein ! Ne te gêne surtout pas !

-Oh Lily, ne te fâche pas contre moi je t'en prie ! dit Ambre sur un ton d'excuses. Tu n'est pas mauvaises, cest juste que tu manque d'entraînement. Mais bon, oubli ce que je t'ai dit, je suis sur que tu y arriveras ! On va t'entraîner super fort et là tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certaines !

-Merci, dit doucement Lily.

-Bon, alors on s'y remet !! dit Ambre, enthousiaste.

-D'accord dit Lily, mais on vas faire ça un peu différemment cette fois-ci.

-Et comment ?

-Et bien, j'ai pensé, qu'au lieu de commencer directement avec les lancers éloignés, on pourrait commencer par ceux plus rapprochés et s'éloigner progressivement l'une de l'autre. Comme ça, je pourrais m'habituer tranquillement à attraper en plein vol.

-C'est un bonne idée ! Et après, on s'attaquera aux tirs aux buts! On n'a pas encore eu le temps de voir comment tu te débrouilles là-dedans!

-D'accord, dit Lily, avec un mystérieux sourire…»

Les filles s'entraînèrent encore un peu, mais peu à peu, alors que la nuit tombait, leur vision était moins bonne. Elles décidèrent donc de rentrer et de recommencer le lendemain qui se trouvait à être un samedi. Elles auraient donc toute la journée pour s'entraîner puisqu'elles n'auraient plus de cours. Rendue devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, elles donnèrent le mot de passe «Phénix» et passèrent par le trou que dissimulait le portrait.

Lily s'endormit rapidement et fit un rêve étrange…

Elle se trouvait près de la forêt interdite et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là quand tout à coup, elle vit surgir devant elle un cerf. Il était vraiment magnifique. Elle s'en approchât et commença à le caresser quand tout à coup, elle aperçu un cognard foncer droit sur elle. Elle se baissa le temps de l'éviter et lorsqu'elle se releva, Il n'y avait plus trace du cerf...

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, elle décida qu'elle n'en soufflerait pas mot à Ambre. Elle s'imaginait bien sa réaction si elle lui racontait ce rêve : «Tu as trop travaillé ! Voilà pourquoi ! Je te le dit Lily, tu devrais trouver un autre moyen, ce serait moins compliqué et tu n'en ferait pas des cauchemar !» Bien que Lily n'était pas prête de trouver que d'approcher un cerf était un cauchemar, elle avait tout de même eu très peur en voyant le cognard foncer à toute vitesse sur elle !

Elle descendit prendre un rapide petit déjeuné et attendit patiemment que Ambre se réveille. Elle ne devait surtout pas la brusquer, si non elle risquait de perdre son aide si précieuse. Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ambre arriva finalement. Elle mangea avec appétit ses œufs au bacon, ses deux toasts, une pomme, un yogourt au fraises et un verre de jus de citrouille. Lily la regarda avec l'Air de dire : «Et tu crois que tu arriveras à faire décoller ton ballai avec tout ça ?...» Ce à quoi Ambre s'empressa de justifier: «Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée !!»

Après leur petit déjeuné, elles sortirent dehors et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ambre alla chercher le souaffle dans le vestiaire puis suivie Lily à l'extérieur.

«Bon, on va faire quelques tours de terrain, question de te remettre en mémoire ce qu'on a vu hier, après quoi on se pratiquera à lancer et attraper en plein vol, dit Ambre.

-D'accord, fit Lily.»

Lily donna un grand coup de pied au sol puis décolla. Elle fit une bonne dizaine de tour avant de descendre en bas. Elle n'avait aucune misère à attraper un ballon. Son problème, en fait, était de l'attraper en plein vol. Ambre et elle passèrent plus de 2 heures à parfaire ce détail puis en arrivèrent enfin au lancer au but.

«Bon, dit Ambre, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de lancer ce ballon dans l'un des trois cercles là haut. Tu ne devrais plus avoir de misère pour ce qui est de voler, puisque tu t'es pratiqué un bon moment.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas, je commence à maîtriser assez bien le vol.

-C'est vrai, mais je me demande comment tu te débrouilleras, après tout, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu lancer un ballon….

-Tu verras bien, fit Lily avec un petit sourire énigmatique….»

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisie d'appliquer pour le poste de poursuiveur. Elle avait eu le temps de pratiquer ses lancers lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. En effet, chez les moldus, il existait plusieurs jeux pour perfectionner ses lancers, comme : le ballon chasseur ou encore le basket ball. Elle était la championne de sa classe à son école primaire. Bien sur, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas lancé de ballon, mais ça lui reviendrait sûrement!!

Lily décolla avec le ballon et regarda Ambre se positionner devant les trois cercles, avant de commencer à faire des tours autours de ceux-ci pour arrêter le souaffle. Lily se concentra puis pris la décision de lancer dans le cercle à l'extrémité gauche. Elle regarda Ambre faire un dernier tour, pris son élan et lança de toutes ses forces vers le but… et rata de très peu. Ambre avait anticipé son mouvement !

«Woa Lily ! Il en a vraiment fallu de peu!

-Oui, mais j'ai pas réussi, fit la rousse avec une moue de déception.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, en fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisse du premier coup. Et puis, je l'ai arrêté à un cheveu!

-Ouais…, dit Lily.

-Bon, on réessaie, dit Ambre en lui relançant le ballon, ballon que Lily rattrapa assez facilement.

-D'accord, dit Lily.»

Elle se repositionna, choisit l'endroit où elle le lancerait (dans le centre), pris son élan et lança encore une fois de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, elle y parvint. Lily et Ambre passèrent le restant de l'avant-midi à pratiquer les tirs au but et Lily n'en rata plus un seul. Vers onze heures moins quart elles rentrèrent au château et allèrent prendre un douche rapide dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir, puis descendirent déjeuner.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Lily décida qu'elle s'assoirait près de Potter. Après tout, aussi bien commencer tout de suite son plan vengeance!! Et puis, il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, comme par un curieux hasard...

Et voilà !! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu plus court…Je n'Ai plus qu'un mot à dire : Reviews !!!


End file.
